1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a jungle gym for a small child playing indoors.
2. Description of the Related Art
A jungle gym is constituted by edges of connecting bars, combined mutually as two or more cube type frame bodies pieced together.
Since the jungle gym is large-sized, while not using it, it will become obstructive. Then, as for the jungle gym used indoors, it is common to render the jungle gym to be demountable in order to make storage space small. However, when using the jungle gym again, it has to be assembled and the work is complicated.
Then, an object of the present invention is to provide a jungle gym requiring a small storage space and easy assembly.
In order to accomplish the above-described object, in one aspect of the present invention, a jungle gym comprises a main frame body comprising connecting bars extending vertically or horizontally. The main frame body has a shape of at least one of an approximate cube and an approximate rectangular parallelepiped as a whole by connecting the connecting bars. The jungle gym also comprises a sub-frame body that is attached to the main frame body and turnable around one of connecting bars of the main frame body or around an axis being parallel to the one of connecting bars. The sub-frame body is capable of folding along the main frame body. Although the sub-frame body in this case is not particularly limited, it is preferable that the sub-frame body may have an L-like portion when seeing from a direction of a turning axis of the sub-frame body, and the L-like portion may be folded along two sides of the main frame body to overlap with the two sides. The connecting bar may be joined or connected mutually to form the approximate cube or the approximate rectangular parallelepiped of the main frame body. The sub-frame body may have a plurality of approximate squares or approximate rectangles, which are formed by joining or connecting the connecting bars extending vertically or horizontally.
According to the jungle gym, the sub-frame body may be folded along the main frame body when the jungle gym is put away on a storage space or when it is not used, while the sub-frame body may be deployed or unfolded from the main frame body at the time of use.
The jungle gym may further comprise a connecting turn bar that is attached to at least one of the main frame body and the sub-frame body, and capable of turning along a vertical plane or a horizontal plane and of folding to overlap with an adjacent connecting bar. The connecting turn bar may be bridged between the main frame body and the sub-frame body and connected detachably to a rest of the main frame body and the sub-frame body by a joint. The connecting turn bar may be attached to a corner of the main frame body or the sub-frame body.
FIGS. 1A to 1F are conceptual views of the jungle gym, showing a frame body 100 shown with diagonal lines as the main frame body. A sub-frame body 200 is provided next to the main frame body 100. The main frame body 100 and the sub-frame body 200 are connected by a connecting turn bar 300.
According to the jungle gym, the sub-frame body may be folded along the main frame body when the jungle gym is put away on a storage space. At the time of use, the sub-frame body may be unfolded from the main frame body, and then the connecting turn bar may connect the sub-frame body and the main frame body.
The jungle gym may comprise two or more sub-frame bodies.
FIGS. 2A to 2H are conceptual views of the jungle gym, wherein a frame body 100 shown with diagonal lines represents the main frame body, and a sub-frame body 200 is provided next to the main frame body 100. Connecting turn bars 300 connect the main frame body 100 and the sub-frame body 200.
According to the jungle gym, the sub-frame body may be folded along the main frame body when the jungle gym is put away on a storage space. At the time of use, the sub-frame body may be unfolded from the main frame body, and then the connecting turn bars may connect the sub-frame body and the main frame body.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a jungle gym comprises a main frame body comprising connecting bars extending vertically or horizontally. The main frame body has a shape of at least one of an approximate cube and an approximate rectangular parallelepiped as a whole by uniting the connecting bars. The jungle gym also comprises a plurality of sub-frame bodies that is attached to the main frame body and capable of turning along a vertical plane or a horizontal plane. The sub-frame body is capable of folding along the main frame body. The jungle gym further comprises a connecting turn bar that is attached to at least one of the main frame body and the sub-frame body, and that is capable of turning along a vertical plane or a horizontal plane and of folding to overlap with an adjacent connecting bar. The connecting turn bar is bridged at least one of between the main frame body and the sub-frame body and between the sub-frame bodies, and the connecting turn bar is connected detachably thereto by a joint.
FIGS. 3A and 3B are conceptual views of the jungle gym, showing a frame body 100 as the main frame body shown with diagonal lines. A sub-frame body 200 is provided next to the main frame body 100. Connecting turn bars 300 connect the sub-frame bodies 200.
According to the jungle gym, the sub-frame body may be folded along the main frame body when the jungle gym is put away on a storage space. At the time of use, the sub-frame body may be unfolded from the main frame body, and then the connecting turn bars may connect the sub-frame bodies.
The jungle gym may further comprise two turn frames, each being attached independently to two parallel connecting bars among the connecting bars of the main frame body. The two turn frames may be capable of turning along a plane, which is perpendicular to the two connecting bars, and of moving into a storage position in the main frame body. The jungle gym may further comprise a connecting turn bar that is attached to at least one turn frame and is capable of folding to overlap with an adjacent connecting bar. The connecting turn bar may be bridged between the two turn frames when the connecting turn bar is unfolded. The connecting turn bar may be detachably connected to the other turn frame by a joint. The turn frame may have connecting bars and a U-like or an L-like shape, which may be formed by joining or connecting the connecting bars.
FIGS. 4A and 4B are conceptual views of the jungle gym. A frame body 100 shown with diagonal lines represents the main frame body. The main frame body 100 is provided with turn frames 400. Connecting turn bars 300 connect the turn frames 400.
According to the jungle gym, the turn frames may be folded to the main frame body when the jungle gym is put away on a storage space. At the time of use, the turn frames may be unfolded from the main frame body, and then the connecting turn bars may connect the turn frames.
The jungle gym may also comprise two turn frames, each being attached independently to two parallel connecting bars among the connecting bars of the main frame body and the sub-frame body. The turn frames may be capable of turning along a plane, which is perpendicular to the two connecting bars, and of moving into a storage position in a frame body including the connecting bars. The jungle gym may further comprise a connecting turn bar that is attached to at least one turn frame, and that is capable of folding to overlap with an adjacent connecting bar. The connecting turn bar may be bridged between the two turn frames when the connecting turn bar is unfolded, and then to be detachably connected to the other turn frame by a joint.
FIGS. 5A and 5B are conceptual views of the jungle gym. A frame body 100 shown with diagonal lines represents the main frame body, and a frame body 200 represents the sub-frame body. Both the main frame body 100 and the sub-frame body 200 are provided with turn frames 400. Connecting turn bars 300 connect the turn frames 400.
According to the jungle gym, the turn frame may be folded along the main frame body when the jungle gym is put away on a storage space. At the time of use, the turn frame may be unfolded from the main frame body, and then the connecting turn bars may connect the turn frames.
With the jungle gym, the sub-frame body may be capable of being unfolded beside the main frame body. The jungle gym may further comprise a board that is attached to an upper connecting bar of the sub-frame body and turnable along a vertical plane. The board may be capable of folding to overlap with the sub-frame body and of being held horizontally by a support by other connecting bar.
According to the jungle gym, the board may be folded to overlap with the sub-frame body when the jungle gym is put away on a storage space, while at the time of use, the board may be unfolded from the sub-frame body.
The jungle gym may further comprise a slide that is attached to an upper connecting bar of the sub-frame body and turnable along a vertical plane. The slide may be capable of folding along the sub-frame body and telescopic. A folding leg may be provided to a back side of the slide.
According to the jungle gym, the slide may be folded to the sub-frame body when the jungle gym is put away on a storage space, while at the time of use, the slide may be unfolded from the sub-frame body.